1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of realizing a link access control protocol between a mobile terminal and a base station for IP M/B packet transmission in a mobile communication network, by which an IP M/B packet data, which is received via the Internet, can be transmitted into a number of mobile terminals via one node.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IMT-2000 basically provides both of line and packet modes, i.e. the line mode for a real time service such as audio and the packet mode a service which does not require real time such as data. However, the inefficiency of the IMT-2000 network having both of packet and line networks and the inefficiency of using radio resources in line switching incur a movement integrating the next generation mobile communication network into a packet-based IP network or ALL-IP network by major next generation mobile communication standardization organizations such as the 3GPPs.
The All-IP network uses the IP in all transmission from a terminal up to the core. It is expected that the ALL-IP network will be driven into a form evolved from the conventional mobile communication networks for compatibility with the current networks. The 3GPP defines the ALL-IP core network as “a core network of the Release 2000 using the IP in transmitting all of user data and signals.” The 3GPP2 defines the ALL-IP core network as “an IP-based network using the IP in transmitting user data and signals between all network entities including a terminal.”
The All-IP network has an open structure in the form of a data network so that various services, in particular, IP-based services which will develop in the future can be effectively introduced and integral maintenance using the IP can be carried out in low price. Further, using the IP provides simple services regardless of access means such as PSTN, LAN, HIPERLAN, Cable Network and Radio Network while effectively establishing M/B services.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a mobile communication network structure for an access service of an Internet packet data.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication network is comprised of a server 102 located in the Internet 100 for a packet data server; a router 104 for routing; a carrier's intranet 106 including a Home Agent (HA) acting as a gate way for access of a mobile IP user and an Authentication, Authorization and Accounting (AAA) server for performing functions of authentication, authorization and accounting about the user; a Mobile Switching Center (MSC)/Visitor Location Register (VLR) 120; Packet Data Serving Nodes (PDSN) 112 acting as an interface between two networks such as a Radio Access Network (RAN) 110 and a DCN; a base station system 114 for allocating and managing radio resources and performing a packet access service; and a mobile terminal 116 for radio packet communication connected to a mobile computing device and the like.
The base station system 114 includes a Base Transmission Station (BTS) for radio call access of the mobile terminal, a Base Station Controller (BSC) for controlling the BTS and a Packet Control Function (PCF) for connecting to a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) to provide a packet service.
Hereinafter description will be made in reference to the accompanying drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile computing device such as a notebook computer and the mobile terminal 116, to which a radio data communication is supported, are required for the Internet access service of the packet data in such a mobile communication network. A cable for connecting between the mobile computing device and the mobile terminal is also necessary. The cable is connected to a serial port of the mobile computing device. Then, only setting a connecting program and a computer network enables the radio data communication of the mobile computer.
The mobile terminal 116 is radio linked with the BTS for radio call access and the BSC/PCF of the base station system 114, and Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) linked with the packet data serving node 112.
The MSC/VLR 120 communicates with the base station system 114 to execute functions including movability control, call control, radio resource allocated-state control and wire network connection control about the mobile terminal 116 by using the BTS/BSC/packet controller. Further, the MSC/VLR 120 communicates with a PSTN/PCS/PLMN 124 and a Home Location Register (HLR)/Authentication Center (AUC) 122.
In such a mobile communication network, an IP Multicasting/Broadcasting (M/B) packet data is transmitted in a one-to-multi-mode into the mobile terminal from all IP M/B server 108 located in the carrier's intranet 106.
Each of the PDSN1 and PDSN2 112 receives an M/B IP datagram or message from the server or host 102 located in the internet 100 and the IP M/B server 108.
Then, the PDSN1 and PDSN2 112 execute multicasting, i.e., transmission of the same packet into a specific subnet in a network address or broadcasting, i.e., transmission of a data packet into all nodes in the network.
For the purpose of this, the mobile terminal 116 visits the PDSN1 and PDSN2 112 to establish a PPP link.
The PDSN1 and PDSN2 112 respectively transmit the broadcasting message into the established mobile terminal 116 via the PPP link established by the mobile terminal 116.
A channel is allocated to transmit each PPP datagram from the each PDSN 112 up to the mobile terminal 116.
Every mobile terminal 116 respectively visits the each PDSN 112 to establish the PPP link for the M/B packet data service, and the M/B message is transmitted via the established PPP link. Therefore, the channel for transmitting the PPP datagram is respectively allocated to the every mobile terminal 116, thereby wasting channel resources by a large amount.